


A List of Things I've Lost

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, Poetry, Quarantine, class of 2020, im just, im so beaten, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: I feel like quarantine is killing me slowly. I'm in the class of 2020, and I've lost so much, so this is a vent piece.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A List of Things I've Lost

A list of things I've lost:

  * Every 2 years my school does a big music trip. The sophomore year trip was a nightmare (for me) for reasons out of my control. I've been waiting two years for this trip. It was so significant to me.
  * I didn't go to junior prom. "There will always be next year," I thought.
  * I purposely took all my hard classes freshman year. I wanted a fun, easy senior year.
  * I didn't get to see or say goodbye to any of my teachers or friends.
  * I didn't get any of the end of year things seniors get.
  * I only got a shitty online graduation thing, which was literally just a video with some speeches no one cares about.
  * I didn't join winter drumline freshman year. Sophomore year too many people quit and the performance was canceled. Junior year not enough people practiced and it was canceled. This year I was first chair, and we were a week from our first performance.
  * Usually during the summer, the alumni will visit during the marching band camp before they go off to college.
  * My 18th birthday was August 12. I had to have a small birthday in tents just to see my friends.
  * I moved into my college dorm, and I'm so lonely. I literally haven't had physical contact with another person in 14 days. I'm not even allowed to have a pet; I had to leave my frogs at home.
  * Most of my classes are online. With my ADHD and Autism, this makes these classes nearly impossible.
  * One of my classes is outside. Where we're all wearing masks. 6 ft apart. Next to a fucking construction site. I can't hear anything.




End file.
